Absorbent articles such as diapers, training pants, incontinence garments, swim undergarments, and the like conventionally include a liquid permeable body-facing liner, a liquid impermeable outer cover, and an absorbent core. The absorbent core is typically located in between the outer cover and the liner for taking in and retaining liquids (e.g., urine) exuded by the wearer.
In some of these absorbent articles, the articles contain various elastic materials to permit some expansion of the article when necessary to provide a better fit on the wearer. The elastic members are also designed to contract when being worn in order to provide the article with form-fitting properties at least in some areas. During use, the article is subjected to forces such as those generated by loading of the absorbent article and movement of the wearer. In some instances, after the absorbent article has been insulted with a liquid, the crotch area of the article may begin to droop or sag.
In this regard, improvements are needed in constructing absorbent articles that have form-fitting properties, even after the article has absorbed substantial amounts of liquid. In particular, a need exists for an absorbent article that does not droop or sag in the crotch area after being wetted. A need also exists for an absorbent article that has improved donning characteristics.